


要找紅色的槲寄生！【ALL維達】

by Gecko892461



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Childhood, Christmas, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: 小維達聽爸媽講了有關槲寄生的故事後，決定和小夥伴西梅一起在小學裡尋找槲寄生並想辦法帶著喜歡的人到槲寄生下接吻！





	要找紅色的槲寄生！【ALL維達】

**Author's Note:**

> 剛開通AO3，還不太會使用，先放這篇聖誕賀文試試。  
> ❗️設定大家都是小學生，6~12歲左右。❗️  
> *[曼朱基奇/蘇巴西奇]X維達  
> *一點點[雷比奇/科瓦奇/福薩里科/洛夫倫/拉基蒂奇/卡利尼奇]X維達  
> *德芙  
> *還有私心一秒巴代利X皮瓦里奇（←很堅持  
> *兩秒科瓦奇X雷比奇  
> 本來沒打算寫的，但看了曼老師ins的Mr.No Good貼文，還是決定寫一篇😂  
> 本來想說給老師設定一個形象，就乾脆寫成科瓦奇了😂

　　

　　

1.

　　福薩里科和洛夫倫拉著科瓦奇的衣服催促大人趕緊邁開笨重的步伐幫忙化解爭端，好維護他們歡樂的下課時間，不過小朋友一左一右夾擊科瓦奇根本也走不快。

　　「老師快點！曼朱和雷比奇打起來了！」

　　「在那邊！」

　　一到拐彎處就能看見兩個男孩在走廊上打成一團，教室裡的孩子個個探出頭來看，但沒人敢真的跑出來，只有維達站在一旁不知道該怎麼辦。

　　「不要打了！」維達一直想上前勸阻卻找不到空檔。

　　維達抿著唇一副快哭的樣子被科瓦奇帶到旁邊和福薩里科他們待在一起，科瓦奇好不容易把扭打在一起的兩人分開來才把孩子們一起帶進辦公室。

　　經過詢問才知道雷比奇扯了維達的頭髮，惹曼朱基奇不高興才會發生衝突。

　　「Mr. No Good！聖誕老人才不會送你禮物呢！」

　　「你才是！老是欺負人！聖誕老人最討厭壞孩子了！」

　　科瓦奇把孩子們的情緒都安撫下來後打算把他們帶回各自的教室，到了教室門口卻被維達拉住，他把維達獨自帶到走廊的長凳上坐下。

　　「老師，聖誕老人真的不會給他們禮物了嗎？」

　　維達低著頭看著自己的腿晃呀晃，半張臉埋在高領毛衣裡，天氣變冷了聽說最近會下雪，他本來應該要做好保暖措施的，但是他發現自己的頭髮已經可以扎起來了，而他的母親也注意到了所以買了漂亮的髮圈給他，是藍色的，上面有銀色的雪花小墜飾，所以他想趁還沒下雪的時候綁來給同學看。

　　給喜歡的人看。

　　但是氣溫驟降，毛衣只能遮到脖子，他的耳朵和臉頰都快凍壞了，變得紅通通的。

　　「雷比奇只是覺得我的頭髮很漂亮所以才拉拉看的，他沒有惡意，可是太大力了拉得我有點疼所以我叫了一聲，結果馬利奧以為他在欺負我，才跟他吵了起來，他們不是壞孩子。」

　　科瓦奇把藏在大衣裡捂熱的手伸出來給維達暖暖臉頰，突如其來的熱度讓維達打了個激靈，硬生生逼出了生理性的淚水，也許裡面夾雜了幾滴他原本已經吞回去的眼淚。

　　「如果聖誕老人生氣不給禮物了怎麼辦，他們會很傷心的。」

　　「他們已經好好地和對方道歉了，聖誕老人知道他們是有禮貌的小孩，不會生氣的。」

　　「真的嗎？」

　　「真的，而且他知道他們不是故意的，這只是一場誤會，對吧？」

　　「嗯！」

　　「所以你別再擔心了，等聖誕節那天就能收禮物啦！」

 

 

2.

　　放學時間一到，孩子們紛紛跑出教室，該去學音樂的學音樂，學畫畫的學畫畫，不過有一群小孩子每天總是相約在操場踢球，學校還幫他們設了兩座球門。

　　維達拉著雷比奇問曼朱基奇可不可以讓他加入，雷比奇很早就問過維達了，可是維達說得經過學長的同意。

　　「他太小了，搶球搶不過我們的，等一下他受傷老師又要處罰我了！」

　　曼朱基奇已經六年級，和同班的喬爾盧卡還有七年級的莫德里奇是好朋友，也是學校裡數一數二的運動健將，而雷比奇才剛上二年級，個子還沒開始發育，相較之下看起來瘦弱了些，可他的力氣卻不輸學長們。

　　「才不會呢！我今天才把你打到流鼻血！」

　　「那是我自己撞到的！你還不是被我打得嘴巴都腫起來了！」

　　「不要吵了嘛，明明才剛和好而已，你們要當乖孩子才能有禮物啊。」

　　「我才不相信聖誕老人呢，我之前看過是科瓦奇老師偷偷把禮物塞進襪子裡的。」

　　曼朱基奇抱著球就是不讓步，維達撇撇嘴思考該怎麼說服這固執的傢伙，寒冷的空氣讓他鼻水流不停，鼻子都凍紅了，結果曼朱基奇以為他在哭，為了安撫他就只好妥協。

　　「好啦好啦，讓他一起就是了。」

　　維達滿頭問號，自己什麼都沒做啊。

　　不過大家能一起玩真是太好了，維達趕緊跑到自己的崗位上，洛夫倫和福薩里科都在後防線上等他了。

　　「你怎麼那麼慢啊！」

　　「雷比奇也想玩，所以我在跟馬利奧商量啊。」

　　「也太久了吧，可是他們馬上就讓馬特奧進來了耶。」

　　「馬利奧肯定是不高興了，因為雷比奇可以摸你的頭髮！」洛夫倫一副選我正解的表情。

　　「我沒有不讓馬利奧摸啊。」

　　「那我呢？可以摸嗎？」

　　「不行！」福薩里科突然大叫，洛夫倫疑惑地看他為什麼這麼激動，福薩里科才發現自己的反應太明顯了，「你......你不能這樣啊，馬利奧會生氣的。」

　　「說的也是。」洛夫倫揉了一把福薩里科如綿羊般的捲髮，「那我就摸西梅的好了。」

　　福薩里科臉唰地一下紅了，頂著他被揉亂的蓬鬆毛髮咻咻咻地跑回自己的位置上，留下洛夫倫和他還停在半空中的手。

　　「他不喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　「是不習慣吧，你不管做什麼西梅可都喜歡了。」

　　「？？？」

　　「要開始了，我們別聊啦。」

 

 

3.

　　稍早才下過一場小雪，草地上雖然沒積水，但還是濕濕滑滑的，孩子們好幾次都差點滑倒，莫德里奇在場子中間喊著再踢十分鐘就好，大家也都同意。

　　維達為了擋曼朱基奇的射門朝著球門全力衝刺，因為草地濕滑一下子煞車不及，眼看要撞上門柱了卻撞進一個溫暖的懷抱。

　　這記射門是今天的第一個得分卻沒有人為此歡呼，因為兩人躺在地上一動也不動，連曼朱基奇都看呆了，楞了好幾秒才想到要過去察看。

　　蘇巴西奇緊緊抱著維達躺在地上，他剛才似乎撞到了門柱現在背痛得無法起身，被他摀住的小腦袋從他雙臂中鑽了出來，看他痛得齜牙咧嘴的樣子一下子就哭了出來。

　　「嗚嗚......Suba......受傷了嗎......」

　　蘇巴西奇有些困難地脫掉手套捧著維達的臉幫他擦眼淚，他招了招手要曼朱基奇趕緊來把維達抱起來，這一撞肯定是嚇得不輕了，小孩哭得停不下來，眼淚和鼻涕都蹭在他的衣服上。

　　曼朱基奇身上沒有紙巾，就直接用手把維達的鼻涕抹掉了免得再沾得到處都是，他懊惱地想今天怎麼老是惹維達哭，他用乾淨的那隻手把掉到額前的金髮梳到後面，摸到一個冰冰涼涼的小東西，瞄了一眼才發現維達髮圈上的小雪花。

　　「你的髮圈好可愛呀。」

　　聽到這句話維達才勉強把自己從驚嚇的情緒中拉出來。

　　「是雪花......媽媽說......媽媽說雪花有善良的意思......要我當個善良的乖孩子......」

　　曼朱基奇似是被戳中了心中最柔軟的地方，他外表看起來波瀾不驚但其實被可愛到手抖，他忍著想一把抱起維達帶回家的心情牽起小孩的手。

　　「Domo是我遇過最乖的孩子了，現在別哭了，帶你去洗洗臉好不好？」

　　曼朱基奇的同學們都驚呆了，他們從沒看過曼朱基奇如此溫柔地和小孩子說話。

　　 _──想要聖誕老人的禮物也用不著違背本性吧！_

　　他們當然不知道曼同學的心已經被這個小學弟擄獲了，連維達自己都不知道。

　　蘇巴西奇在回家之前抱了抱維達，告訴他自己沒事，還說他今天跑得好快好厲害，維達才終於不再是一副擔心的樣子。

 

 

4.

　　福薩里科雖然小了維達兩個年級卻經常和他玩在一起，但最近維達發現福薩里科來他們班的動力似乎變了，就算維達出來了他還總是在窗外探頭探腦地尋找誰。

　　「在找德揚？」

　　「什麼？我才沒有呢！」

　　不管福薩里科怎麼狡辯都沒用，有眼睛的人都看得出來他多崇拜那個大學長，維達翻了個白眼，拉著他在學校到處亂晃。

　　「你在找什麼嗎？」福薩里科和維達手牽手看著他一直抬頭似乎在找東西。

　　「我跟你說喔，大人說有一種植物叫什麼......槲......槲寄生！就是這個。」

　　維達從口袋拿出一張被他折得有些破爛的照片，這是他從家中相片牆拿下來的，是一張槲寄生的特寫。

　　「他們說兩個人可以在槲寄生下親親！」

　　「親親！？為什麼？然後呢？」

　　「然後！然後......」其實維達也忘記大人們是怎麼說的了，因為他就一直只記得親親這一點讓他非常興奮，「然後......長大就可以結婚！」

　　「結婚！？真的嗎！」

　　「好像......親完之後其中一個人要把紅紅的果實摘下來收好，所以我要找個有果實的槲寄生，也幫西梅找一個！」

　　「這樣我就能和德揚親親了嗎？」

　　「對呀！我們順便幫約西普也找一個。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「偷偷告訴你喔，約西普他喜歡米蘭。」

　　「哇啊！羞羞臉！暗戀人家！」

　　「你還不是一樣。」維達揉了把福薩里科的小腦袋。

　　「那Domo是要跟誰親親呢？」

　　「我還不知道。」

　　「哪有不知道的！不是馬利奧嗎？還是丹尼爾？不會是伊萬吧！」

　　「就說了不知道嘛！」維達害羞地跑開，留福薩里科在後頭追。

　　結果他們找了一下午除了一處他們搆不到的樹上有紅紅的果實外都沒看見槲寄生的蹤影，兩個人只好失望地在學校大門分開。

　　「還是先準備聖誕禮物吧！或許是它還沒長出來。」

　　「好吧，明天見！」

 

 

5.

　　「馬利奧！馬利奧！」

　　維達趴在窗台上撲騰著向曼朱基奇招手，宏亮的呼喚聲引起同學們的注意，大家紛紛看向教室外的金髮小男孩，交頭接耳地問曼朱基奇怎麼認識這麼可愛的孩子。

　　「幹嘛？」

　　「去看你的襪子！聖誕老人來過了！」

　　「你騙人，後天才是聖誕節。」

　　「我沒有騙人！去看看嘛！」

　　曼朱基奇注意到維達今天依然扎著高高的馬尾，他下意識地拉住小孩，把髮圈輕輕扯了下來。

　　維達被他的動作搞得一臉困惑，他這才發現自己做了什麼。

　　「怎麼不把頭髮放下來？這麼冷的天這樣會生病的。」

　　「因為馬利奧說好看呀！所以想要天天戴著。」

　　曼朱基奇心想怎麼有這麼天真的孩子，不過這下他知道該送什麼給維達了，他把柔順的金髮塞進領子裡，又把髮圈套在維達的手腕上。

　　「你可以等春天來了再戴給我看，現在先收好吧。」

　　「嗯！」

　　維達拉著曼朱基奇的手來到校園廣場的聖誕襪前，不過幾秒就找到曼朱基奇的襪子，曼朱基奇從裡頭拿出一個不新不舊的鐵盒，打開後一陣香氣撲鼻。

　　是巧克力。

　　「媽媽說吃巧克力心情會變得很好喔！這樣你就不會老是生氣了！」

　　「這是你送的？」

　　「對呀！」

　　「那你還說是聖誕老人。」

　　「我也可以是聖誕老人啊，因為我知道馬利奧是乖孩子，而且我有這個，你看！」

　　維達拿出一直藏在兜裡的聖誕帽和假鬍子，難怪曼朱基奇覺得他今天好像穿得特別厚。

　　「我把我的大袋子忘在教室了，不然更像！」

　　曼朱基奇深呼吸揉了揉臉，試圖阻止自己已經凍僵卻忍不住上揚的嘴角。

　　不行，太可愛了，他要受不了了。

　　他們兩人席地而坐，曼朱基奇打開一顆巧克力咬了一口，刺激的味道讓他皺了皺鼻子，並不是說不好吃，而是這不是他想像中的味道。

　　「不好吃嗎？可是這是Domo最喜歡的口味。」

　　看著維達有點小失落他也於心不忍，把包裝紙翻來覆去才看清楚自己吃了什麼。

　　烈酒巧克力。

　　不得了啊這個小酒鬼。

　　「你從哪裡拿到的？」

　　「我家的廚房啊，大人總是喜歡把好吃的東西藏在玻璃罐裡，我爬到椅子上才搆到的。」

　　難怪，這個破破的小鐵盒看起來也不像原包裝，看來是他又另外找來的盒子，他左右翻看才注意到上面貼了許多笑臉貼紙。

　　這孩子是希望他能經常笑嗎？

　　「這是大人的食物啊，你要長大了才能吃。」

　　「為什麼......」

　　「因為這個有酒精，小朋友不能吃太多。」

　　「那我可以吃一口就好嗎？」

　　曼朱基奇左顧右盼沒看見其他大人在場，就把剩下那一口塞進維達嘴裡，因為在手裡握了太久，指頭也沾了些巧克力。

　　維達居然就這麼抓住他的手含進嘴裡。

　　「............」

　　

　　 _──_ ** _我的聖誕老人啊！我能不能許願要這個小孩！_**

　　曼朱基奇憋到快內傷了，但他不能對個才十歲的孩子下手，況且他也才十一歲而已，談什麼戀愛啊？

　　可是他真的好想親親這個小孩。

　　這時候蘇巴西奇發現他們坐在聖誕襪前，從不遠處走了過來。

　　太好了，終於有人能幫他分散注意力。

　　「你們在幹嘛？聖誕老人提早來了嗎？」

　　「他也去過你的襪子那邊了喔！」維達拉了拉自己聖誕帽上的白色毛球。

　　「真的嗎？」

　　蘇巴西奇的襪子總被放在莫德里奇旁邊，只要看見那個禮物多到滿出來的就能找到自己的，他偷瞄了一下，禮物上的署名每個都熟悉得不得了。

　　喬爾盧卡、拉基蒂奇、拉莫斯、貝爾、科瓦契奇......

　　莫德里奇都快畢業了還沒有人把他追到手，而且科瓦契奇這個才剛升二年級的小子都來湊熱鬧了，地位還有往上攀升的趨勢，真的需要加把勁了這些人。

　　蘇巴西奇翻了翻自己的聖誕襪，一個顯眼的螢光綠包裹吸引了他的目光，上頭用油性筆寫了個大大的「23」，那是他在球隊裡的背號，他小心翼翼地打開包裝，裡頭是一雙暗橘色的針織手套。

　　「哇，這是Domo送我的嗎？」

　　「對呀！天氣越來越冷了，我請媽媽做了手套，這樣Suba的手才不會凍傷，手對守門員來說很重要哇！」

　　「謝謝你，我很喜歡喔！」

　　蘇巴西奇蹲下來張開雙臂，維達起身撲進他懷裡，跳著跳著要蘇巴西奇抱他起來。

　　蘇巴西奇偷偷在維達身後比了個「1」，他是比給曼朱基奇看的，表示他得到了一分，曼朱基奇揮了揮手中的巧克力表示自己也沒輸到哪裡去，他起身拍拍褲子跟著兩人一起往教室的方向走去。

　　「況且他是主動來找我的，你只是順便。」

　　蘇巴西奇按著小孩的頭，默默送給曼朱基奇一個中指。

 

 

6.

　　福薩里科在教室門口等著維達，他們今天也要去找槲寄生，今晚就是聖誕夜了，這是他們最後的機會，可是維達不知道在幹嘛，收拾書包怎麼收拾那麼久，等了五分鐘都還沒出來。

　　教室裡，維達好不容易才等到剛從外面回來要拿書包的洛夫倫，他抓著對方指了指門外的福薩里科。

　　「德揚，你知道槲寄生的故事對吧？」

　　「大概吧。」

　　「那快點！西梅在等你，門框上的果實只剩一顆了。」

　　原來是今早學生們發現教室的兩個門口都掛了一小株槲寄生，但果實本來就沒幾顆，很快就被搆得到又有男女朋友的人搶光了。

　　「可是搆不到的話怎麼辦？」

　　「把它打下來呀！快點快點！」

　　人都快走光了還等不到維達，福薩里科想著自己能不能進教室看看，結果一轉身就撞上了結實的胸膛。

　　「在等人？」

　　「啊啊、我在等、等、維達！」

　　「那還要一下子了，你們要去做什麼啊？」

　　「我們要找......槲寄生......」

　　「喔？你知道這邊就有一個嗎？」

　　「哪裡！？」

　　洛夫倫指了指頭頂上的小植物，福薩里科這才發現他們兩個站在槲寄生下。

　　「找到了要做什麼呢？」

　　「唔，我、我不知道。」福薩里科緊緊攥著衣擺不知該如何是好，這不是他預料中的發展。

　　「過來。」

　　洛夫倫捧著福薩里科軟綿綿的臉頰，彎腰在緊閉的嘴唇上親了一口，福薩里科眨巴著他的大眼睛，過了三秒才意識到發生了什麼事，「哇」地一聲把臉埋進手掌裡。

　　維達在不遠處大喊：「果實，果實！」

　　洛夫倫跳了幾下才抓到，結果把整株植物都摘了下來。

　　「哇，我太粗魯了。」

　　洛夫倫用盡吃奶的力氣才把福薩里科的手扳開，把紅色小圓珠拿在對方面前晃了晃。

　　「這就交給我保管囉。」

　　洛夫倫把果實塞進口袋，他抱住了福薩里科，小孩被悶住的聲音從他懷裡傳出。

　　「這樣我就可以跟德揚結婚了嗎？」

　　結婚？洛夫倫想這孩子才幾歲就想論及婚嫁了，肯定又是某人亂教。

　　「等我們二十歲就可以結婚啦！」

　　「二十歲，好久喔......」

　　「這段時間你可以先當我的男朋友啊！」

　　「真的嗎！」

　　「對呀！男朋友一樣可以親親抱抱啊！」

　　這段對話被走回來要檢查門窗的科瓦奇聽見，使他的腦袋宕機了一陣。

　　 _──_ _什麼男朋友？什麼親親？福薩里科不是才三年級嗎？_

　　突然有股力量扯了扯他的衣擺，剛剛經過低年級的時候他和雷比奇打了招呼，這才發現小孩居然跟了他一路。

　　他蹲下把孩子抱了起來，猝不及防被雷比奇偷了一個吻，小孩捧著他的臉大喊著：「我也要親親！」

　　 _──這不是先斬後奏嗎。_

　　他揉了揉擋在門口的兩人的頭，要他們快點回家，然後把維達帶出來因為他準備要鎖門了，而維達這才想到可以問問科瓦奇。

　　「老師老師，你知道哪裡還有槲寄生嗎？」

　　「這個嗎......學校昨天晚上才掛的我也不知道耶，你要不要去球門那邊看看呀？」

　　「謝謝老師！」

　　維達和四人告別後蹦蹦跳跳地跑去六、七年級的教室，可是發現人已經走光了。

　　他在心裡罵了洛夫倫，都是他太慢了！

　　但維達依舊沒有死心，他跑到操場果然馬上就看見中高年級的學生在練球，可這下他反而不知道該怎麼辦了，因為他不能突然闖進去，太危險了。

　　他站在場邊抓著衣角著急地等，再過半小時爸媽就要來接他了，他得想想辦法。

　　這時球滾到了他腳下，他的好朋友拉基蒂奇跑來撿球，看到他站在這裡就問他是不是想一起玩。

　　維達搖搖頭。

　　「我想找學長。」

　　「我們正好要休息了，跟我一起過去吧。」

　　維達高興地牽起伊萬的手往場中跑。

　　「伊萬，要記得去看你的聖誕襪喔，裡面有我給的禮物。」

　　「我收到了，謝謝你，我很喜歡。」

　　拉基蒂奇很喜歡維達送的毛帽，藍紅條紋剛好是他最喜歡的球隊的代表色，不過維達在卡片上寫的字讓他哭笑不得。

　　 _──你的額頭看起來很冷所以我決定送你一頂帽子，這樣才不會著涼！_

　　到底是自己對某些關鍵字太敏感，還是維達真的就是個有話直說的孩子？

　　於是他也回送了頂白色的毛帽，因為他覺得維達的額頭看起來也蠻容易著涼的。

 

 

7.

　　維達像上次一樣氣喘吁吁地向球門狂奔，不過這次他的目標不是球，而是為他張開的雙臂。

　　「跑這麼快，不怕摔倒？」

　　「因為Suba會接住我呀。」

　　蘇巴西奇抱著維達轉了好幾圈，轉得兩人眼前都要出現星星，然後才看見曼朱基奇站在場中看著他們，維達開心地向曼朱基奇揮手。

　　「快過來！」

　　維達被蘇巴西奇抱著，他一手攬過曼朱基奇的脖子，各自在兩人臉頰上落下一吻，然後害羞地將紅撲撲的臉蛋藏進羽絨外套中。

　　「就這麼說定囉，我們以後要結婚。」

　 ** _──哇靠。_**

　　兩個小大人對看了一眼，同時在心裡飆了粗口。

　　「你怎麼這麼可愛呀......」蘇巴西奇用頭蹭了蹭維達惹得他咯咯笑。

　　他贏就贏在敢和維達有親密互動，曼朱基奇看了心裡有點不是滋味。

　　「不行，維達只能跟我結婚。」

　　「為什麼？那Suba呢？」

　　「三個人不能一起結婚，你只能選一個。」

　　曼朱基奇伸手想要摘一顆果實，可是球門太高了，連維達被抱著要伸手也還差一小段距離，這時出現了一隻手輕易地就把果實給摘了下來。

　　是卡利尼奇。

　　明明比維達小一歲卻長得比蘇巴西奇還高的實習守門員。

　　「你們在幹嘛呀？」卡利尼奇把果實遞給了曼朱基奇，又摘下了剩下兩顆給維達和蘇巴西奇。

　　「我們在結婚啊！」

　　「不是啦，我們只是在討論以後要結婚。」蘇巴西奇糾正道。

　　「誒咦！跟誰？Domo嗎！好狡猾喔我也要！」

　　「可是沒有果實了。」

　　「一定要有嗎......」

　　看著卡利尼奇失落的樣子，維達把自己的遞給他，然後拉過他的臉也給了一個吻。

　　「這樣就行啦！」

　　曼朱基奇扶著額頭，他有點生氣可是又被維達的行為可愛得說不出話，該說他傻還是天真啊？看他這麼開心的樣子，曼朱基奇也不忍再和他爭論什麼，等長大再說吧。

　　蘇巴西奇帶著維達一起去收拾東西，他從一旁的袋子裡拿出一把樂器。

　　「我知道Domo很喜歡唱歌，所以我把我的烏克麗麗送給你，你就可以邊彈邊唱啦！」

　　「哇啊！謝謝Suba！」

　　維達根本不會彈奏樂器，但他還是很興奮地撥弄著弦。

　　這時曼朱基奇也走過來把禮物給維達戴上，那是一副耳罩，他每次看見小孩凍得發紅的耳朵就覺得心疼。

　　「好溫暖！」

　　蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇坐在草地上望天努力不讓眼淚流出來。

　　哪有什麼比這孩子的笑容更溫暖？他到底知不知道自己有多可愛？他現在才五年級，以後想追他的人一定多的是啊。

　　情敵們發現現在應該要堅持同一陣線來保護他們的小天使才對。

 

 

8.

　　維達在離開校園前最後再去看了一下自己的聖誕襪，走出門口的時候身上多了好多東西，來接他的爸媽都有點嚇到。

　　他拉了拉福薩里科送的圍巾，跑進媽媽的懷抱。

　　「媽媽，我今天和學長訂婚了喔。」

　　爸爸和他牽著的哥哥差點一起摔倒，他們一同看向維達希望得到一點解釋。

　　「喔？」

　　「就是那個啊，在槲寄生下親親的故事。」

　　「那果實呢？你有摘到嗎？」

　　「有哇，洛夫雷幫我們摘到了，因為他夠高。」

　　「他就是學長嗎？」

　　「不是，他是四年級的，學長是丹尼爾和馬利奧。」

　　「所以你要跟兩個學長結婚？」

　　「對呀，還有洛夫雷，因為果實沒了，他看起來很難過，所以我把我的給他了。」

　　這下糟了，果然不該給他說那個故事的，現在居然多了三個未來的兒子，爸媽有點頭疼，完全不知道該怎麼和維達解釋。

　　不過看維達一臉幸福的樣子就不打算打破他的幻想了。

 

　　誰讓他們的兒子這麼有魅力呢。

 

 

　　———END———

　　

　　

　　

 


End file.
